


i see true

by moth_writes



Series: calling ground control [3]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: (sort of aaron can see souls and andrew is implied to as well), Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, F/M, M/M, Minor Katelyn/Aaron Minyard, Minor Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard, POV Aaron Minyard, Post-Canon, Pre-Canon, Souls, Twinyard Week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:54:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27269053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moth_writes/pseuds/moth_writes
Summary: Aaron sees souls.When Aaron turns seven, Luther sits him down in the living room and tells him about souls....He asks Aaron what he sees that others don’t seem to.And Aaron realizes, for the first time, that he does. He sees bands around arms, legs, waists necks. Bands with notches and meanings that he knows from looking, that his fingers pass through like running water.
Relationships: Aaron Minyard & Andrew Minyard
Series: calling ground control [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1991023
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38
Collections: Twinyards Appreciation Week 2020





	i see true

**Author's Note:**

> Done for [Twinyards Appreciation Week 2020.](https://twinyardsappreciationweek.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Prompt: Souls

When Aaron turns seven, Luther sits him down in the living room and tells him about souls.

He says they see them, their bloodline. He does, and so does Tilda, though Nicky has yet to form the Sight. His, he says, is colored shrouds around heads like thick smoke.

He asks Aaron what he sees that others don’t seem to.

And Aaron realizes, for the first time, that he does. He sees bands around arms, legs, waists, necks. Bands with notches and meanings that he knows from looking, that his fingers pass through like running water.

Aaron tells Luther, and the way his eyes light scares Aaron. He thinks maybe he shouldn’t have, but it’s too late, so he just has to behave. Try his best to slip out of and under attention.

But they don’t talk about it again, and Aaron doesn’t want to ask. 

And then.

Then he has a twin, and they’re on a plane flying to meet him. Meet his twin in juvie, because apparently he’s a criminal

When Aaron sees Andrew, the first thing he notices is the bands. Dark and heavy, hanging around his arms and neck and head and heart.

Where others are colorful, Andrew’s have been stripped down to red and black and dull metal gray.

Aaron doesn’t remember much of their conversation. 

He remembers staring at Andrew’s wrists, how the handcuff and the soul band had blended. The only difference had been the color, rusted red seeping over cold metal. Blood spilling, blood given and taken.

He remembers staring at Andrew’s neck, the heavy, warped chains of broken hope, broken promises wrapped so tightly Aaron almost wondered how he could breathe through it.

He remembers staring at Andrew’s temples, sorrow and anger forming a pointed ring, a razor-sharp crown.

He remembers staring at Andrew’s chest, the space where his heart is encased completely in bands is sheetmetal and sharp-edged thoughts, words, feelings.

He didn’t ask if Andrew could see them. Aaron knows what it’s like to be stared at like an oddity, like something vile. Something strange and unnatural, something to be avoided.

He doesn’t think he could take that from Andrew.

Their visit doesn’t last much longer. Luther returns to fetch Aaron, and they leave, going to a hotel instead of the airport.

Because Andrew’s getting out. Because Andrew’s coming home with them.

Aaron thinks and thinks and wears himself out with it. He ignores Luther’s muttered comments about Andrew’s soul- _a rotten thing, a shroud torn and shredded_ -and looks at his own instead.

His is thin bands of yellow and white and sickly green around his forearms, bleeding red dripping around his head, his heart. It is a shackle not-heavy around his ankle, it is blue around his fingers and teeth, a throat, a tongue weighed with the orange of poison bile.

He remembers bright bands of color on his wrists, his neck. He’d watched them dull, fade, tear and shred and reform. 

His soul is shackles and pills and broken willpower, broken promises, broken words.

…

Aaron is graduating from college tomorrow.

He is doing what he never thought he would, what he was told he’d never do.

But he’s here.

He’s here, and he has his family around him.

Katelyn, with a soul gold and pink and sunshine yellow draped like the most delicate jewelry.

Nicky, whose tarnished blue and silver and red has brightened and returned, who has a ring of intense green sitting under one of gold on his left hand.

Andrew, whose edges have dulled and shoulders lightened. Who wears his souls like armor and trusts Neil and Aaron and Nicky and Renee and Betsy to shine it for him, who sanded his razors down himself and taken his rusted red handcuffs down. Who let Aaron through.

And Aaron has a brother, and a cousin, an amazing girlfriend. A family.

He twines his fingers with Katelyn’s, grateful for her silent strength at his side, and offers his brother his hand.

When Andrew takes it, Aaron feels the last missing piece click into place inside him.

He’s home. 

**Author's Note:**

> i am also on [tumblr!](https://trenchcoat-moth.tumblr.com/) !
> 
> please leave a comment or kudos if you enjoyed!!


End file.
